O Escorpião
by ines giraldes
Summary: Lily Luna Potter é apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, que namora com sua melhor amiga Rose Weasley. Lily aprende a lidar com a perfeição de Rose, e tenta esquecer Scorpius, mas não corre tudo como esperado.


**O Escorpi****ã****o**

**Capítulo I**

_Verão_

Hoje fui a Gringotts com o meu pai. Sempre que entro por aquelas portas tenho um arrepio, os candeeiros têm teias de aranha no meio dos diamantes, e o goblins são arrepiantes. O meu pai ia levantar dinheiro para os livros da escola.

- Eu quero ir ao meu cofre, por favor. - disse o meu pai friamente.

- Muito bem, a chave, Mr. Potter. - o goblin estendeu a mão, apenas olhei para as suas unhas compridas e amarelas.

- Espere um momento, por favor. - o goblin acenou que sim com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação, o meu pai deu a chave e outro goblin encaminhou-nos para o cofre.

Quando passámos por uma sala circular pude ver o meu pai dar um pequeno sorriso, não percebi bem o porquê, mas decidi não perguntar nada. Finalmente o goblin tinha aberto o cofre, demorou algum tempo até abrir aquilo. O meu pai entrou e retirou o que tinha a retirar mandou fechar o cofre e no caminho de ida, ganhei coragem e perguntei.

- Pai

- Diz, filha.

- Porque sorriste quando passámos pela aquela sala circular? - ele sorriu de novo.

- Digamos que lá, fiz algo que muita gente na sua vida nunca irá fazer.

- Podes-me dizer o quê? - perguntei curiosa.

- Soltei lá um dragão, e fiz-o pela primeira vez voar. Mas isto tudo porque invadi Gringotts, no tempo do Voldemort quando ele tinha o poder de tudo, ou pelo menos quase tudo. - sorri, ao que retribuiu.

No mesmo dia fomos jantar a casa dos Weasley, como de costume aos sábados.

- Harry! - o meu tio Ron gritou mal viu o meu pai à porta.

- Ron! - o meu pai abraçou o meu tio Ron e foi cumprimentar a tia Hermione com a abraço também.

- Hermione, ainda te admiro por aturares o meu irmão 365 dias por ano sem te queixares! - disse a minha mãe a rir.

- Ginny, estamos casados, não passa da obrigação dela... - o meu Tio Ron disse em protecção a brincar.

- Ron! - a minha Tia Hermione replicou e deu uma chapada ao de leve no braço dele.

- Rose! - eu exclamei mal a vi.

- Lily! - abraçou-me com força. O meu irmão James cumprimentou o Hugo, o irmão da Rose, com um abraço, e o meu irmão Albus cumprimentou toda as pessoas com um aperto de mão, tirando as senhoras que deu um beijo ao de leve na cara.

Fomos finalmente jantar, estava cheia de fome. Quando acabámos de jantar fomos todos para o quarto, enquanto os meus pais e tios ficaram a conversar sobre um assunto que tinha a ver com a família Malfoy.

- Tenho saudades de aulas. - comentou a Rose.

- Como? Acabámos as aulas à dias? - exclamou escandalizado o James.

- James, a Rose já estava com saudades das aulas um dia depois de acabarmos as aulas. - disse eu, como se aquilo fosse algo naturalíssimo.

- Rose, eu estou farto de aulas, só de ouvir essa palavra até me sinto mal. - ele disse, para não variar a rir.

- James, mas tu és completamente anti-estudo. - exclamei eu e a Rose ao mesmo tempo. O James revirou os olhos, o Hugo e o Al riram.

Ficámos todos a conversar durante algum tempo, a Rose não se calava a falar do Scorpius com o Al, senti-me mal com o assunto deles, por isso fui ter com o James e com o Hugo, eles estavam a jogar snapexplosivo, o James perdeu montes de vezes, por isso eu fiquei do lado do Hugo.

- Vamos fazer outra coisa, estou farto! - exclamou o James chateado.

- Estás farto de perder, não é? - o Hugo gozou.

- Cala-te, primo. - levantou-se e foi meter-se na conversa do Al e da Rose, estes que olharam para ele com um olhar reprovador, por isso ele voltou rapidamente para mim e para o Hugo.

- Lily, lembraste daquela rapariga de que te falei? - olhei para ele confusa.

- Que rapariga?

- Não me vais fazer repetir o que aconteceu entre mim e ela para te lembrares pois não? - olhei para ele. - Pensa, não me apetece contar acontecimentos tristes. - rolei os olhos e tentei lembrar-me. Abanei a cabeça que não, em sinal que não me estava a lembrar. - Lily! - ele replicou, pensei mais um pouco, e de repente lembrei-me.

_Eu estava no Salão Nobre num sábado ameno, a lanchar, estava sozinha. Só vejo o meu irmão James correr para o meu lado. Estava ofegante e tentava dizer algo, parei de comer e perguntei:_

_-__ James, o que se passa?_

_-__ Aconteceu uma coisa! _

_-__ Sim, James, o que é que aconteceu?_

_-__ Uma rapariga loira dos Slytherin... - não o tinha deixado terminar a frase. _

_-__ Dos Slytherin? - perguntei escandalizada, ele odiava os Slytherin. _

_-__ Sim... eu e ela conhecemo-nos, e demo-nos bem, ela disse que gostava de mim e eu admiti-o também, fomos para a cama e depois disso ela não me disse mais nada.._

_-__ O quê? Vocês o quê? - eu perguntei chocada. _

_-__ Nós fizemos aquilo, queres que seja mais específico? - ele ia a dizer mas eu calei-o._

_-__ Não! Eu percebi! - fiz uma pausa para comer. - Mas porque é que estás a dizer-me isto? _

_-__ Porque não sei se ela gostou ou não, porque nem se quer teve a consideração de falar comigo depois de isso acontecer. _

_-__ Mas vocês fizeram isso de noite?_

_-__ Sim, mas quando__acordei__,__ ela já não lá estava. _

_-__ Acordou primeiro que tu e foi-se embora._

_-__ Achas que ela só disse que gostava de mim, para me..._

_-__ Não sei, acho que devias ir falar com ela. _

_-__ Eu? James Potter?_

_-__ Sim, tu._

_-__ Não me parece. - levantou-se e foi-se embora__._

Olhei para ele, e perguntei:

- Sim, já me lembro. Mas o que é que tem?

- Ela veio falar comigo.

- Quando?

- No último dia.

- E disse...?

- Que não tinha esquecido o que tínhamos tido.

- A sério?

- Não, Lily, estou a gozar contigo. - disse irónicamente.

- Tu nunca me disseste quem é ela...

- É ruiva, tem os olhos azuis, ela é linda...

- Sim, mas quem é? - insisti.

- Emma Bell – sorriu ao dizer o nome dela.

- Já sei quem é... - fiquei em silêncio por um bocado – Mas James, este é o teu último ano.

- Sim, eu sei, mas eu vou estar em Hogwarts algumas vezes.

- Vais visitar-me?

- Não! Claro que não! Vou falar com Directora McGonnagall.

- Simpático da tua parte, mas porque é que vais ter de falar com a Directora?

- Porque vou ser auror, e vou ter de a informar do que se anda a passar, já falei disso com ela, no meu quinto ano.

- Achas que ela se lembra disso? - olhei para ele ironicamente.

- Acredita, ela nunca se esquece de nada.

- É um bocado verdade. - ele sorriu.

Olhei para o Albus e agora já não estava a falar com a Rose. O meu irmão Albus é muito reservado, nunca falou muito sobre nada, eu também nunca me esforcei para criar grandes laços com ele. Muitas vezes penso porque é que nunca me interessei em tentar percebê-lo, claro que falo com ele, afinal é meu irmão, mas posso dizer que se não fosse nem se quer lhe falava. O James sempre foi o meu companheiro de brincadeiras, já desde pequena; sempre fazíamos partidas ao Albus,ele ficava chateado no início, mas quando estava bem disposto acabava por se rir no fim. Muitas vezes despejava-mos água em cima dele a meio da noite, outras fazíamos a partida menos original de sempre, metíamos _chantilly_na mão dele, fazíamos-lhe algo no nariz para dar cocegas, e ele sujava a cara toda com _chantilly_.

Passado um bom tempo, fomos embora. Quando me despedi de todos, a Rosie disse-me ao ouvido, sussurrando:

- Lily, depois preciso de falar contigo. - olhei para ela, e o meu irmão James puxou-me para fora da casa.

- James! - ele olhou para mim.

- Já sabia que se não te puxasse ias ficar ali, a conversar imenso tempo. - olhei para ele com um olhar de 'não', e entrei no carro. No caminho de volta para casa, olhei para o meu irmão Albus, e parecia-me que ele estava triste, via-se nos olhos dele. Sou como a minha mãe, sei ler as emoções nos olhos das pessoas.

- Lily – disse o James quando chegámos a casa.

- Diz, James.

- Amanhã preciso que vás comigo a um sítio.

- Onde?

- Depois vês, mas acorda ás 10h, pode ser?

- Sim, claro. - e entrei no meu quarto. Deitei-me na cama estafada, estava cansada mas não tinha sono. Liguei o_ iPod_, um aparelho trouxa, coloquei os auriculares e ouvi música.

_As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4._

_There's only 1 thing,  
>2 do, 3 words,<br>4 you.  
>I love you (I love you)<br>There's only 1 way,  
>2 say those 3 words<br>That's what I'll do.  
>I love you (I love you)<em>

Ouvi o alarme do despertador e sentei-me na cama, notei que tinha os auriculares nos ouvidos, tirei-os e esfreguei os olhos. Passado algum tempo levantei-me e fui lavar a cara, estava cheia de olheiras devido ás horas que me tinha deitado. Enfiei-me na banheira e tomei um banho rápido. Quando entrei no meu quarto de robe e toalha na cabeça, pude ver o meu irmão James sentado na minha cama.

- Lily, tu já devias estar pronta! - ele disse olhando para mim irritado.

- James, tu não me disseste horas certas para estar pronta, mas não demoro muito mais, podes sair para eu me vestir?

- Sim, claro, mas despacha-te! - ele levantou-se e saiu rapidamente.

Desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço, o meu irmão deu-me um pão com manteiga antes de eu entrar na cozinha e disse:

- Comes a caminho, temos de nos despachar.

- Vamos como?

- De autocarro, como é óbvio.

- Autocarro? Sabes que eu detesto andar nos autocarros.

- Pois, mas é a única maneira.

- Os pais não nos podem levar?

- Não, Lily. Estão ocupados hoje.

- E o Al, não vem?

- Não, vai a casa do Malfoy.

- Está bem, vamos lá então. - disse adeus ao Albus com um aceno, e fiz igual para os meus pais.

Enquanto ia-mos até à paragem acabei de comer o meu pão, e quando chegámos o autocarro já estava pronto para partir, mas pedimos para parar e parou, por azar o meu. Já no autocarro viro-me para o meu irmão e pergunto:

- Onde vamos?

- A um sítio.

- James, diz logo.

- Depois digo. - revirei os olhos e olhei para fora do autocarro.

Passado algum tempo o autocarro parou perto do centro de Londres.

- Vamos visitar o Big Ben, Lily.

- O Big Ben? - repeti eu.

- Sim, eu sei que tu sempre quiseste visitar.

- Como? - perguntei curiosa.

- Sou teu irmão, sei tudo sobre ti.

- Nem tudo. - andámos um bocado, e finalmente pude ver o monumento que mais gosto. O meu irmão olhou para mim e sorriu, quando deu logo os bilhetes à senhora.

- Já tinhas comprado há quanto tempo?

- Algum. – e sorriu.

- James, agora diz lá, porque me fizeste esta supresa? – perguntei-lhe, já dentro do monumento.

- Lily, quis-te fazer uma supresa, apenas isso. – encolhi os ombros e olhei em volta, o Palácio de Westminster era lindo, contemplei tudo o que era divisão daquele Palácio com atenção e fiquei encantada. Quando acabámos já era hora de almoçar, fomos a um restaurante italiano, o meu irmão pagou.

- Então, e ela disse mais alguma coisa? – ele olhou para mim.

- Ela? – ele fez-se desentendido.

- Tu sabes de quem eu estou a falar. – ele suspirou.

- Não, ela não disse mais nada. – olhou para a comida e comeu uma garfada.

- Lamento por isso.

- Lamentas? – ele olhou-me.

- Sim, lamento. – repeti claramente.

- Porque lamentas?

- Porque sei que querias que ela dissesse algo, apesar de não o quereres mostrar, até és sentimental e sensível.

- Eu não sou sentímental, muito menos sensível. – olhei para ele, encolhi os ombros e continuei a comer.

- Vais ficar no Natal em Hogwarts? – ele olhou para mim e estranhou a pergunta.

- Não faço a mínima ideia, mas porque me estás a perguntar isso?

- Porque eu queria ficar, mas os pais não me vão deixar se tu e o Albus não ficarem, e como eu me dou melhor contigo, estava a pensar em tu pedires ao Albus para ficar também.

- Lily, o Al é teu irmão, como é óbvio podes perguntar.

- Eu sei, mas ás vezes parece que não sabe que eu existo.

- Sabes perfeitamente que o Albus é reservado, não fala muito contigo porque tu também nunca te esforças-te para comunicar muito com ele.

- Eu falo com ele.

- Óbvio que falas, é teu irmão! – ele comeu uma garfada nada delicadamente. – Mas podias falar mais, por exemplo, tu e eu já partilhámos muito mais momentos de cumplicidade do que tu e o Albus.

- James, estás bem?

- Estou, mas porquê? – ele pareceu confuso.

- James, tu estás tão... poético. Nem pareces tu. – exclamei espantada.

- Oh. – apenas disse isso, olhei-o e acabei por notar que algo estava errado com o brilho dos olhos dele, normalmente estavam sempre radiantes de alegria, mas agora o brilho radiante de alegria que lá costumava estar, fora substituido por um brilho que nem se quer se considerava brilho.

- O que se passa, James Sirius? – perguntei olhando-o fixamente.

- Nada, Lily. – pagou e levantou-se, indo direitinho à saída. Olhei os empregados, que sorriram para mim, e logo de seguida saí atrás do meu irmão. Agora eu tinha a certeza que algo se tinha passado. Andámos algum tempo, e um grupo de rapazes com por volta da minha idade disse para o James:

- Mais cinco? – e estendeu a palma da mão, era um rapaz loiro. O meu irmão olhou para ele e continuou a andar, defenitivamente não estava nos seus dias. Veio na minha direcção e repetiu, dei-lhe um mais cinco a rir. Pude ver um rapaz a filmar, e logo seguiram para as pessoas atrás de mim e repetirem a cena, ri-me e comecei a correr porque já estava muito longe do meu irmão. Não passado muito tempo, o rapaz que me tinha dado mais cinco voltou para trás e veio ter comigo, sussurrou-me ao ouvido:

- És linda. – e foi-se embora, fiquei a olhá-lo estranhamente, um estranho tinha-me dito que eu era linda, que situação estranha.

- O que é que o puto queria? – o meu irmão perguntou passado algum tempo.

- Nada. – decidi não dizer nada, protetor como o meu irmão é, ainda ia atrás dele e lhe batia, e não valia a pena isso acontecer.

- Pois... Bem, vamos dar uma volta? – abanei a cabeça em afirmação e segui-o, fomos até ao London Eye, tentámos andar mas a fila era tão grande que acabámos por desistir.

- Se não pudemos andar no London Eye, mais vale ir-mos dar uma volta, não vamos ficar aqui.

- É, vamos lá. – demos uma volta pelas ruas de Londres, o meu irmão passado uma hora já estava normal, risonho e feliz. Encontrámos a rapariga que ele gostava, por isso ele deixou-me sózinha para ir com ela dar uma volta. – Lily, encontramo-nos no Big Ben ás 19h, pode ser?

- Sim, James, pode. – sorri-lhe e ele retribuiu feliz. Foi ter com a Emma Bell.

Andei sózinha pelas ruas de Londres, até que o grupo de rapazes do "mais cinco" apareceram, riram-se uns para os outros quando me viram.

- Então, estás sózinha? – o loiro que me disse ao ouvido que era linda, perguntou.

- Estou, pelos vistos. – e sorri secamente.

- Queres compainha? – um moreno perguntou, apenas sorri.

- Pode ser. – acabei por aceitar, não ia ficar sózinha o resto do tempo.

- E como te chamas? – outro loiro de olhos verdes perguntou-me.

- Lily, e vocês?

- Dominique – o loiro que me tinha sussurrado ao ouvido disse.

- Francis – o outro loiro de olhos verdes disse.

- Henry – o moreno que me perguntou se queria companhia disse.

- Tom – um rapaz de cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos escuros, que não tinha falado ainda, disse.

- Então querem ir onde? – perguntei.

- Não sei, onde queres ir? – o Dominique perguntou.

- Vamos ao Harrods. – eles riram-se.

- Não, aqui ninguém gosta de shoppings. – o Henry afirmou.

- Eu também não gosto.

- Então, porque queres ir? – o mesmo perguntou.

- Porque me pediram para ver uma coisa lá. – disse.

- Está bem. – disse o Henry.

- Pode-se saber quem? – o Dominique perguntou curioso.

- Uma amiga. – a Rose.

_- Lily!_

_- Diz, Rose._

_- Quando fores ao Harrods preciso que vejas lá uma coisa por mim._

_- Porque não vais lá tu?_

_- Porque a minha mãe não gosta de shoppings por isso não devo ir muito cedo._

_- E é o quê?_

_- Um vestido de baile. _

_- Um vestido de baile?_

_- Sim, este ano vai haver baile de Natal, como todos os anos. – olhei para ela._

_- E queres que eu veja um vestido de baile para ti?_

_- Sim, um giro. Depois dizes-me quanto custa e vamos lá as duas, pode ser?_

_- Pode, Rosie, pode. _

- Eu sei um sítio a que pudemos ir. – o Tom disse muito timidamente para mim.

- Onde?

- Ao Green Park.

- Tom, ao Green Park? Que falta de originalidade.

- Cala-te, Henry, tu é que és um otário. – eu ri-me deles.

- Vamos para um sítio onde não haja muitas pessoas, farta de pessoas estou eu. – e fechei a cara.

- Estás farta de pessoas? – perguntou o Tom.

- Estou, passei a manhã no Big Ben.

- Ah, já estou a perceber. – e riu-se, sorri.

- Então, afinal, onde vamos? – perguntei.

- Vamos andar pelas ruas menos movimentadas. – o Henry prupôs.

- Por mim. – aceitei a ideia.

- Se a senhora quer, então iremos. – o Dominique disse muito cavalheiro. Sorri e começámos a andar.

Falámos de coisas variádas, gostei imenso de todos eles.

- Vocês iam gostar da minha melhor amiga, não só pela aparência.

- Então porque dizes isso?

- Porque ela é muito melhor que eu, em questões de aparência e inteligência. – eles riram-se.

- Muito modesta. – o Dominique disse. – Mas dúvido que seja mais bonita que tu.

- Não dúvides, Dominique. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Então, ela mora em Londres? – o Tom perguntou.

- Sim, mora. – olhei para ele curiosa. – Mas porquê?

- Porque podíamos ir buscá-la a casa.

- Não dava tempo para eu ir a casa dela e voltar para o sítio de encontro com o meu irmão a horas.

- Iamos de autocarro. – o Francis disse.

- Não tenho dinheiro. – disse tristemente.

- Eu pago-te, não me importo. – o Dominique ofereceu-se.

- Nem pensar. – eu reprovei.

- Qual é o problema? Eu não me importo. – e sorriu.

- Não te importas mesmo?

- Claro que não, se me importasse nem se quer me tinha oferecido.

- Está bem, mas eu depois pago-te.

- Não é preciso.

- É. – enquanto estávamos a ir para a paragem de autocarro o Francis perguntou-me onde a Rose morava. – _Old Queen Street_.

- Então mais vale irmos de _Underground _até St. James Park e depois irmos a pé o resto do caminho, que não é muito.

- Sim, realmente.

- Então vamos de _Underground_. – concluímos.

Fomos comprar os tickets, que demorou por volta de uns 20 min. Entrámos no _Underground _e estava cheio, tivemos de permanecer de pé. Quando entrámos saiu um casal jovem, mas logo a seguir um casal de idosos sentou-se rapidamente. Vi uma senhora idosa chorar, e uma menina que devia ter por volta de uns 13 anos olhá-la com pena. O Dominique estava fixado numa rapariga com uns 18 anos, era loira mas não exageradamente. Devia ser irmã da rapariga de 13 anos, eram bastante parecidas. Na primeira paragem saímos em conjunto das irmãs e da idosa. Andámos em frente atravessámos a _St. Ermin's Hill_, virámos a esquina e já estávamos em _Broadway_, atravessámos _Broadway _e passámos pela _Carphone Warehouse_, fomos até _Youth Justice Board for England & Wales_, andámos em frente e virámos a esquina e estávamos na _Queen Anne's St._, andámos em frente virámos e já estávamos na _Old Queen St._, atravessámos a rua e quase na esquina para virar para _Storey's Gate_, estava a casa da Rose.


End file.
